Oblivio/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. song episode starts at the building Ladyan: Uh, what happened? Kitty Noir: I don't know. And where are we? Connor Lacey: I think we are in a building. Ladyan: Huh? Who are you? Connor Lacey: I’m Connor. Twilight, are you alright? Twilight Sparkle: What's a Twilight? Connor Lacey: But that’s your name. Ladyan: I don't remember you and this Twilight in love. In this costume, I look like a big bug. Kitty Noir: And I look like a cat. a noise Meow. Connor Lacey: What is that? And who is the cat girl be? Ladyan: I don't know. But, I think she is a friend. I don't know her name. Or mine. (sighs sadly] Connor Lacey: Where's Ladybug and Cat Noir? Ladyan: And Flutterwing and SwanSong? We could find them. Any idea who the cat hero and I are? Connor Lacey: I think you two are... Bug-boy and Cat Eris. That's it. Ladybug: (Groans) Ladyan: There she is. Twilight I hope you will be okay. And Twilight, who do you love? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Bug-boy. Maybe you or maybe you uh.. Flutterwing: his head I'm okay. I don't know if the Ireland Boy loves this Twilight Sparkle. Maybe I think Connor love her as an Earth pony. Connor Lacey: She does love me! Ladyan: I think, Connor, you sometimes love a girl named "Juleka Couffaine". I think that name just stuck. Connor Lacey: Ugh! SwanSong: What? Connor loves someone? Connor Lacey: Well, yeah. Ladyan: I hope the ladybug girl recovers since she looks like a big bug like person. Cat Noir: What happened? Ladybug: (gets startled and drops the lipstick)—Ah! Cat Noir: Who are you? Ladybug: I'm, uh, I—I don't know. (her hand is on her head) I—I don't remember my own name! Cat Noir: (puts his hand to his head) Me neither. (looking at himself) Looks like you and I were at the same costume party. (Ladybug looks at herself too. Cat Noir's ring begins to beep.) Ladybug: Hm? Why is that flashing? (her earrings begin to beep) Cat Noir: And your earrings, too. We must shop at the same jewelry store. Ladybug: Are we supposed to know each other? Cat Noir: I'd be surprised if we weren't. (The beeping gets faster and they detransform. Tikki and Plagg fall to the floor.) Adrien: Woah. Marinette: Ahh! (hiding behind Adrien) There are giant bugs! Mice? Bug-mice! Ladyan: Us? Kitty Noir: Are they like genies or something, Connor? Connor Lacey: No. Ladyan: Oh. And I hope Twilight love me as a big bug. I am amazing as a bug. Connor Lacey: That’s ridiculous. Plagg: Woah, I am starving right now. Adrien: (waving) Hi there! (crawls over and picks Plagg up) What are you exactly? Genies, like the one in the lamp? Plagg: If I'm a genie, where's my lamp? Besides, where am I? And who are you? Marinette: (pointing to Tikki) What's that thing doing in my earring? Tikki: I'm not a thing, I'm… I don't know what I am! But I do know that I'm very hungry. (her stomach rumbles) Marinette: (picks Tikki up) Aw, poor little… no thing! (Tikki laughs) (Plagg sniffs Adrien's shirt.) Adrien: (standing up) Okay everyone we're gonna keep our cool here. We've all lost our memories and we don't know why but we'll find— (the elevator lurches downwards) Marinette: What is it this time? (The lights flicker. Something begins to dent the ceiling.) We can't stay here. Adrien: Couldn't agree more. (They try to pry the doors open.) Tikki: Perhaps we should help them? Plagg: Well, I'm not going anywhere until I know what smells so good in that boy's shirt. Flutterwing: Is he talking about the yellow haired boy? Ladyan: Yeah. Flutterwing: I know I look like a butterfly with arm blasters, which I think is a good thing. SwanSong: And I am a Swan. And a boy named Connor in love with a pony? Connor Lacey: Exactly my point! Kitty Noir: And Connor, do you like me as a cat like you with a girl who is named Raven? Ladyan: A girl named Raven? Ronnocx, that's funny. Connor Lacey: The name is Connor, and yes, I love both Twilight and Raven, my big ladybug friend. Ladyan: Thanks. And I wonder how I fly like one. Maybe Twilight can be my wings. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. onto Ladyan's back Ladyan: Alright. Now I'm a real cowboy and a bug with wings. they hear a sound nearby the studio Twilight Sparkle: off Ladyan's back Who's that? SwanSong: There could someone sent by a doctor called Hawk Moth after Connor. Plagg: We seem to be exceptional beings, unlike them. (Tikki enters the top button of the elevator control panel and exits out the bottom one. The doors open with a ding.) Marinette: Thank you! (Adrien grabs Marinette's hand and they run. The elevator's ceiling collapses in a cloud of dust. They look back and the doors close while dinging.) Adrien: Let's get out of here! (They run and slide down the hallway to the stairwell.) ???: We'll get you! ???2: Where are you, Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle? Ladyan: I know you like me as a ladybug, Connor. I am 100% certain that we will remember who we are. some clatter Uhh, 95% certain. Connor Lacey: Well, I hope. And I don't want to be one of this "Hawk Moth"'s akumatized puppets. Kitty Noir: You remembered him. I hope I can take on who ever is after us. Flutterwing: Easy, kitty, kitty. I just hope we don't time out and turn back. the [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer